Nuits de Noël
by Litacy
Summary: spoilers tome5Deux personnes dépriment pendant que tout le monde s'amuse .Une est habituée ,Noël est son jour détesté ,mais l'autre a du mal à supporter la douleur qui l'accable depuis la mort de ...(tention tit yaoi mais pas sevremus )


Hello tout le monde .Bon si des lecteurs de d'une de mes fics :Be stil my Heart ,passent par là ,je vous dis :désolée pour le retard ,mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration normalement je pourrais écrire demain ou un aut jour .

Bah sinon ,j'ai voulu écrire " nuits de noël " en pensant aux personnes qui passaient Noël seules .

Ca a abouti à ça et jespère que ce ne sera pas trop raté hein ?(mais me suis un peu améliorée sur le style d'écriture ,même si je ne pense pas que dans cette fic cela se verra )Cette fic se situe dans l'année 1996 ,donc la sixième année de Harry .(bah ça suit le tome 5 donc ,attention ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu .Ya un événement très important qui sera évoqué dans cette fic ,revenez donc la lire après avoir lu le tome 5)

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Nuits de Noël

Pendant les vacances de Noël et notamment les nuits de fêtes ,les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides et silencieux .Même les portraits magiques habituellement curieux et bavards semblaient calmes .Sûrement rendaient-ils visitent à quelques autres tableaux .

Les élèves du collège qui étaient restés ,participaient aux festivités dans la grande salle .

Seules deux personnes manquaient à l'appel .Severus Rogue ,qui habituellement passait la nuit de Noël dans sa chambre ,et Remus Lupin .

Pas que c'était une nuit de pleine lune ,seulement voilà ,Lupin ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la fête .

Ces deux personnes avaient leurs appartements côté à côté .Ils décidèrent donc de prendre le même chemin pour s'y rendre .

Voilà quelques temps que la paix est revenue entre Rogue et Lupin .Il était important que des hostilités ne viennent pas perturber l'équilibre qui doit régner au saint de l'Ordre .Depuis peu qu'ils étaient devenus amis ,chacun savait ce qu'éprouvait l'autre ,et chacun respectait ces sentiments .

Arrivés devant les portes de leurs chambres respectives ,Remus adressa un léger sourire qu'il voulait heureux mais qu'il rata complètement ,à Severus .Ce dernier ,fidèle à lui-même se contenta d'un bref signe de tête .

-Joyeux Noël Severus .

-Joyeux Noël Lupin …

Ils se séparèrent ,rejoignant leur chmabre d'un pas lent .

******************************************

Ignorant la douleur qui le faisait tant souffrir au bras ,Severus s'installa près d'une des rares fenêtres qui apportaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu de lumière dans sa chambre .Il jeta un regard vers le Parc .D'épais flocons de neige tombaient du ciel et recouvrait l'herbe d'une couverture blanche immaculée .

Il était habitué à passer les fêtes seul .Après tout ,Rogue le misanthrope ne serait plus si on le voyait festoyer parmi ses semblables .

Pourtant parfois cette solitude l'accablait .Elle lui rappelait trop ses démons du passé .Des souvenirs qui viennent le hanter presque toutes les nuits durant .Des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu enfouir pour toujours .Malheureusement la pensine ne permettait pas de tout oublier .

En parlant de pensine ,un éclat argenté s'élevait d'une petite bassine en pierre ,posée non loin du professeur des potions .Ce dernier ,comme résigné ,se pencha vers elle et fut aspiré par cette substance indescriptible .

Remus était allongé sur son lit miteux ,silencieux ,les yeux vagues .On aurait peine à croire qu'il était encore vivant .Quiconque l'aurait vu dans cet état là se serait sûrement inquiété de cette apathie qui le prenait chaque nuit depuis que …

Il disait toujours à Harry que c'était trop tard ,qu'on ne pouvait rien faire .Mais au fond de lui ,il n'y croyait pas ,il ne voulait pas y croire .

IL a juste traversé un simple voile .IL reviendra sûrement un jour .

Un jour …

Se relevant légèrement ,Remus se saisit de sa baguette magique qui était posée sur sa table de chevet ,pointa le bout de bois vers le plafond et murmura :Video Caelus (désolée chuis naze en latin) .

Un ciel sombre apparut alors au-dessus de lui ,semblable à celui qu'on pouvait voir dans la Grande Salle .Cependant ,le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ne sembla pas satisfait et agita à nouveau sa baguette .Le ciel de l'Hémisphère sud apparut à la place .

Un magnifique spectacle s'offrait aux yeux de Remus .Des comètes ,des étoiles filantes traversaient le ciel ,laissant dans leurs sillages des traînées lumineuses qui disparaissaient aussitôt qu'on les observait .Des supernovas projetaient autour d'elles des poussières d'étoiles et de simples astres scintillaient modestement .

Remus cherchait quelque chose .Qu'il sembla avoir trouvé après quelques secondes de recherche. C'était un point plus brillant que les autres .C'était Sirius la lumineuse ,Sirius l'étoile noire de la Constellation du Grand Chien .

Il tendit la main vers elle dans l'espoir de la toucher ,mais cependant ,l'étoile disparut dès que Remus s'en approchait trop .

-Allons bon ,voilà même qu'un simple sortilège sensé être ludique veut aussi me dire qu'Il a disparu …

Et ,retombant couché sur ses draps ,il pleura .

******************************************

__

Un enfant pleurait ,recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce .Il avait de longs cheveux noirs brillant et soyeux ,un nez légèrement crochu et un teint pâle .Ses traits réguliers et ses vêtements en tissu de première qualité indiquait son origine noble .

Non loin de lui ,gisait le cadavre d'une femme ,violée et tuée au couteau .C'était une femme très belle ,qui lui ressemblait énormément sauf pour le nez et les yeux .

On pouvait facilement deviner que ces deux personnes étaient dans le salon d'une maison .Il y avait un sapin de Noël décoré ,près d'une cheminée et ,posés sur une table des plats qui venaient d'être mangés .

Sur le pas de la porte ,se tenait debout ,un homme aux cheveux bruns si sombres qu'ils en étaient presque noirs .Il était grand ,maigre ,le teint cireux et son nez crochu était d'une couleur si rouge qu'il aurait pu presque rivaliser avec les rennes du Père Noël .

Il ne tenait presque plus debout ,titubant et ,serrait dans sa main une bouteille d'hydromel vide et de l'autre une baguette magique qu'il pointait sur l'enfant .

-Endoloris !

L'enfant hurlait de douleur .Des larmes encore plus grosses tombaient désormais sur le sol en marbre gris .

-Papa je t'en supplie ,j'ai mal !

-Ne m'appelle pas de ce nom !Je ne suis pas ton père !Comment oses-tu prétendre que tu es mon fils sale bâtard ,fils de catin !Reprend donc ton nom de Sang-de-bourbe ,Severus ROGUE !

Et dans un " pop " ,le sorcier adulte quitta la demeure ,laissant ,un Severus enfant , choqué ,traumatisé 

******************************************

Remus observait son reflet dans un miroir .Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas soigné son image .Ses cheveux brun chocolat tombaient lamentablement sur ses épaules ,son teint terne n'améliorait pas son visage pourtant jeune ,rongé par les rides .

Mais il s'en fichait désormais .Il n'aurait plus personne à qui plaire maintenant qu'Il était parti .

Remus l'appelait toujours " Il " depuis que …

Il secouait la tête négativement .Se rappeler de tout cela faisait trop mal .

Son regard se dirigea soudainement vers une photo épinglée sur un mur .C'était les maraudeurs au complet lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard .

Les personnages animés lui souriaient et lui faisaient des signes de la main .Tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne .Les maraudeurs ne sont plus .Deux sonts morts et un les a trahi .Il n'en reste qu'un seul …

Il sortit de la salle de bain où il se trouvait et se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement .Il agita nerveusement sa baguette et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool étiquetées Jack Daniel (j'ai pas pu m'empêché Léo désolée )apparurent .Il en décapsula une et en avala le contenu lentement ,laissant le liquide brûlant couler le long de sa gorge ,lui laissant une vague impression de sérénité …

******************************************

Ce souvenir ,oh combien de gallions aurait-il donné pour l'oublier ?Sa mère ,la belle et douce Soraya Rogue aux yeux tristes ,la seule personne qui l'ait aimé ,était morte de sans doute la pire manière qu'il soit .Depuis ce jour là ,Severus a perdu tous ses repères .Il ne croyait plus en rien .

Son cœur ,il l'avait laissé dans le petit mausolé qu'il a construit pour sa mère au bord de l'étang du Sélénos ,au fond de la fôret interdite .Désormais ,son âme ,il ne l'ouvrirait qu'à la seule personne qui avait bien voulu de lui ,Albus Dumbledore .Mais Severus savait ,ce n'était que par pur charité .

Comment peut-on s'attacher à un être aussi sombre que lui ?

Mais ,bien que comprenant cela ,il en voulait à toute la Terre entière .Il lui en voulait d'être si malchanceux ,si malheureux !Il lui en voulait d'être né …

Et cela il le répétait comme une litanie chaque nuit de Noël .Ce jour maudit qui l'a toujours tant fait souffrir .

__

Poudlard 1976

Le froid s'empare de lui .Tandis qu'il frissonne de froid ,il déambule dans les couloirs du collège .

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de festivités depuis la mort de sa mère il y a quelques années .

Ce terrible jour de Noël 1965 durant lequel il a appris qu'il n'était pas le fils de Marseus Rogue mais de son frère jumeau Vulcanos (ce qui expliquait sa ressemblance avec son faux père).Le jour durant lequel sa douce maman a quitté la Terre pour un lieu paisible .Le jour durant lequel il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait vivre seul ,même entouré de monde .

Une main l'empoigne violemment par le bras et le cogne contre un mur .C'était James Potter . Comment avait-il pu croire que c'était un quelconque élève de Serpentard ,car ,de maison rivale ou non ,Severus n'était apprécié de personne .

-Alors Servilo ,comment ça va aujourd'hui ?Au c'est vrai ,le pauvre a appris que personne ne l'aimait et que par conséquent il ne recevrait aucun cadeau de qui que ce soit .

-Servilus chéri à sa maman n'a même pas reçu ,euh voyons voir ,un petit tatouage de la part de vous-savez-qui ?

Ce n'était pas l'allusion à Voldemort qui fit sortir Severus de ses gonds mais plutôt l'évocation de sa mère .Comment pouvait-il parler d'elle ,ces impurs soullaient son nom .

-Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma mère ,Black !

-Crois-tu que tu sois dans la mesure de menacer quelqu'un ?demanda Potter en lui faisant voir toutes les baguettes qui se pointait vers le pauvre Serpentard .

Ca ne servait à rien de riposter .Habitué désormais aux coups ,il les accueillit comme une sorte de rituel auquel il était résigné .Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle il portait attention ,c'était le regard vert émeraude d'une jeune rouquine ,postée à côté des maraudeurs ,le regard sévère .

-Potter !Black !Pettigrow et tout le reste !Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à plusieurs contre un seul élève ?

-Evans !Je te signale que c'est un Serpentard !répliqua Potter en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille .

Pas qu'il éprouvait un quelconque sentiment d'amour comme les adolescents de son âge ,pour Elizabeth Evans ,mais Severus voyait en elle ,comme un substitut de mère .Sa manière d'intervenir soudainement pour faire stopper les coups et les humiliations ,lui rapelait comment Soraya Rogue s'interposait entre son mari qui faisait pleuvoir les gifles et les sortilèges ,et son fils , recroquevillé sur lui même contre un mur .

-Je pensais que même à quinze ans tu serais assez matûre pour comprendre que ces rivalités entre maisons sont futiles !répondit Lily en agitant dangereusement sa baguette vers le visage de tous les Gryffondor présents .

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang-de-bourbe pour me sortir de cette situation Evans !cracha Severus à contre-cœur .

Pour ne pas plonger .Il avait dit ça de peur de trop s'attacher .Lorsqu'on s'attache trop on finit par souffrir .C'est ce qu'avait appris Severus avec sa mère .Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre le peu d'affection que lui portait Lily inconsciemment .

-Très bien ,débrouille toi tout seul Rogue !

Et la jeune fille disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue .

Ce jour de Noël ,Severus allait s'en souvenir .La plupart des cicatrices qui couvraient son corps adulte ,avaient été faites ce jour là .

******************************************

__

Au fur et à mesure que le niveau de l'alcool baissait dans les bouteilles ,Lupin ,le regard incertain, souvenait de quelques moments qu'il avait passé avec la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre .

__

Poudlard 1971

Nous sommes le 24 décembre .Remus descendait les escaliers de la tour Gryffondor pour se rendre dans la grande salle .Habitué à être seul depuis sa rentrée au collège ,il avait prit pour habitude de choisir des coins isolés dans lesquels il pouvait se réfugier .Pas que personne voulait de lui ,seulement voilà ,comme un de ses condisciples de Serpentard ,il avait peur de s'attacher .

Il n'avait jamais eu foi en l'amitié depuis que …qu'il s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou .Il avait avoué à un ami qui ,prit de peur et dégoût avait fini par l'abandonner .Ses parents aussi d'ailleur . Ils l'avaient laissé dans un orphelinat sorcier ,craignant le qu'en dira t-on .

Il n'avait plus le courage d'affronter de tels echecs sentimentaux depuis .Alors il s'enfermait dans cette solitude qui à la fois le soulageait mais finirait bien par le ronger un jour .

Remus s'installa au pied d'un des grands sapins qui décoraient la grande salle .A cet endroit là , seulement de rares personnes venaient .

Le lycanthrope admira la somptuosité des guirlandes et s'extasia lorsque ,dès qu'il touchait une boule ,cette dernière lui sifflait un chant de Noël .

S'amusant seul ainsi ,il ne remarqua pas qu'un élève s'était approché de lui silencieusement .

Ce dernier posa une main sur les épaules de Remus qui sursauta d'un coup .

-Je…euh …Excuse moi …euh Sirius Black je crois …Bon je dois partir …

-Hep hep minute mon garçon !Ca fait trois mois qu'on est en cours dans la même maison et on ne s'est jamais parlé . D'ailleurs personne ne t'a jamais parlé .C'est Noël aujourd'hui et je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit seul .Faisons donc connaissance ?Je suis Sirius Black mais apparemment tu le sais .Et toi ?

-Re…Remus Johan Lupin .En…Enchanté …

Il tremblait de peur .La seule chose qu'il espérait ,c'était de pouvoir s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il pouvait .Ce Sirius avait l'air sympathique mais le serait-il autant s'il venait à apprendre que le plus solitaire des Gryffondor était un loup-garou ?

-Hum tu as très bon goût .

-Euh ?

-Ce sapin est le plus joli que j'ai vu dans le château .

Remus rougit .C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment .

-Merci …

-Tu veux un chocogrenouille ?J'en ai beaucoup trop .Mes parents ont l'air d'avoir besoin de montrer leur fortune ostensiblement en envoyant six caisses de friandises à leur fils .

-Je ne sais pas si je dois …

-Mais aller ,fais pas tant de chichis !

Alors Remus tendit sa main pour accepter le présent que lui faisait Sirius .

C'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui offrait …Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ce qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme un nouvel ami (Remus a toujours le regard rivé vers le sol),il apperçut le sourire le plus magnifique qu'il n'a jamais vu .

L'emballage du chocogrenouille ,Remus l'a conservé .Comme une relique précieuse que garderait jalousement le curé d'une église .

******************************************

__

Severus observait ,avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres ,la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à présent .Décidément ,toutes les ombres de sa vie se déroulaient les jours de Noël ,à croire que pour lui c'était un jour maudit .

__

Manoir Jedusor 1978

Le jeune homme avançait lentement vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvait une personne assise sur un fauteuil en cuir ancien .

-Severuuuuss ,dit la personne en sifflant légèrement comme ferait un serpent ,tu as fait le bon choix .Sais-tu que tu es le meilleur candidat que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent ?Loyal ,ambitieux , ignorant ces sentiments stupides que sont l'amour et l'amitié .Je pense que tu mérites la marque .

C'est après tout un très joli cadeau n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui …euh…Maître .

-Tu es encore jeune .Je t'accorde le droit de m'appeler Tom .Tu vois ,je n'accorde que très rarement cela à mes serviteurs .

-Je vous remercie de votre générosité …Tom …

Severus s'inclina légèrement en avant .

Pourquoi avait-il voulu rejoindre Voldemort déjà ?Etait-ce pour une quelconque aversion des moldus ?Pour le pouvoir ?Pour l'or ?Non ,c'était pour tout simplement faire de la vie de Potter et de Black un enfer .Ils l'ont fait souffrir ,ils l'ont humilié ,c'était à leur tour maintenant .

Œil pour œil dent pour dent !

******************************************

__

Remus était ivre à présent .Il riait bruyament aux souvenirs des blagues des maraudeurs .Mais lorsque lui revint en mémoire ,le plus beau des moments qu'il avait passé avec Si…avec Lui ,des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et ce n'était plus de joie qu'il riait ,mais d'amertume .

__

Poudlard Noël 1974

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et la pleine lune allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre .Cornedrue et Queuedver passaient les fêtes chez leurs parents .Sirius aussi .Remus bien qu'étant toujours tolérant ,ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce léger pincement au cœur et de leur en vouloir de le laisser seul .

Un léger grincement provint de la porte du rez-de-chaussée de la Cabane Hurlante ,le lieu où Remus se réfugiait lors des nuits de transformation .

Le lycanthrope sursauta et se demandait avec inquiétude si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou si un inconscient s'est aventuré dans cet endroit mystèrieux 

Rassuré après n' avoir vu au bout de cinq minutes personne venir ,il concentra son attention vers le ciel qu'il observait de sa fenêtre .

Soudain ,la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit d'un coup .Mais il ne voyait personne .Etait-ce un esprit malveillant ?

Dans son esprit naquit une idée complètement farfelue .Un maraudeur présent dans la pièce dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James .Mais les maraudeurs étaient en vacances dans leurs familles …

Regrettant d'avoir espéré une telle chose ,il s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux et sanglota doucement .

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule comme lors du Noël de sa première année .Et un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre .

Se retournant lentement ,Remus constata alors avec joie qu'il avait finalement raison ,et que de plus …c'était Sirius ,la personne qu'il avait espéré le plus voir à ce moment précis .

-Croyais-tu Moony que j'allais t'abandonner la nuit de Noël ?

-…

Remus aurait bien voulu répondre " oui " .Qu'il l'avait cru …

-En fait j'avais aussi l'intention de te dire quelque chose en venant ce soir ici .dit Sirius en prenant un ton sérieux .

Un ton que craignait Remus .Qu'allait-il lui dire ?Qu'il allait l'abandonné car finalement il en avait marre de se coltiner un loup-garou toutes les nuits de pleine lune ?Qu'il le détestait le haissait ,le …Il remuait sans cesse ces idées sombres si bien qu'il n'entendit pas ce que lui disait Sirius .

-…et tu vois ,je comprendrais si tu m'en veux ,si tu ne veux plus me voir .

Quiproquo .Alors que Remus se remettait à pleurer en croyant que son meilleur ami l'abandonnait , Sirius croyait que ces larmes étaient dues à ce qu'il venait de dire .

-Remus ,je suis désolé ,je sais que je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça une nuit pareille mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris …

-Non je comprends .Tu me détestes parce que je suis un loup-garou …je comprends …être ami avec un monstre sanguinaire …qui veut de cela ?

-Hein ?

Sirius semblait abasourdi .

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça .Je …J'ai juste voulu te dire que …je t'aime …

Remus le regarda alors sans rien dire ,le visage inexpressif pourtant encore baigné de larmes .Puis il se mit à rire amèrement en pensant à ce que venait de lui dire Sirius .

Inconsciemment ce dernier jouait avec ses sentiments .Oui ,pour Remus ,Patmol était beaucoup plus qu'un ami .C'était le premier élément stable de sa vie ,la première personne qu'il a aimé et qu'il aimerait toujours sans doute .

-Ce n'est pas drôle de dire ça tu sais Sirius …

-Je comprendrais si tu me détestais …Les relations entre hommes sont mal considérées aussi chez les sorciers …Je …

-Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

-Bien entendu que je suis Sirius !(en fait là faut faire un jeu de mots complètement stupide avec Sirius et serious en anglais )Qui veux-tu que je sois !

Remus lui jeta un regard noir .

-Ahh .Euh oui je suis sérieux …

Pour la première fois de sa vie ,Remus n'éprouvait que du bonheur .Plus la peur de perdre ses amis qui le hantait chaque jour ,plus le sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait lorsque les maraudeurs le laissait pour aller faire une farce …

-Sirius ?

Ce dernier le fixait ,inquiet de la réaction de son ami .

-Moi aussi …

Le voilà le plus beau souvenir de Remus …Son premier baiser avec celui qu'il aimait ,aime et aimera toujours .

******************************************

__

Severus ressortit de la pensine .Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre .Il autorisa la personne à entrer .Cette personne n'était qu'Hermione Granger ,la gryffondor la plus intelligente de l'histoire de Poudlard avec Remus Lupin .

Depuis les évènements de juin et la mort brutale de ses parents ,Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de s'occuper d'elle .Bien que réticent au départ ,il avait fini peu à peu par s'attacher à elle ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes .Il était même devenu son confident .

-Bonsoir professeur Rogue .

-Bonsoir Miss Granger .

-Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël .dit-elle avec le sourire le plus charmant qu'elle puisse lui faire.

Le professeur des potions rougit .Personne ne lui avait jamais souri avec tant de sincérité .Même pas Dumbledore .

-J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas simplement venue me voir pour cela ?N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione tripota nerveusement son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison .

-Oh non .J'espérais pouvoir venir bavarder avec vous .Si je ne vous dérange pas …Il ne faut pas rester seuls les nuits de Noël .

-Asseyez-vous donc Miss .lui proposa t-il en lui montrant une chaise face à son bureau derrière lequel il prit place .

La jeune Gryffondor s'exécuta et le regardait timidement .

-De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?demanda alors Severus après un long instant de silence .

-Je …j'avoue que j'ignore …

-Eh bien ,je vois que je vais devoir alimenter la discution ,et vous savez bien que ce n'est pas mon fort .dit-il sarcastiquement .Discutons donc de la raison pour laquelle vous semblez bien peu active lors de mes cours .Je vous vois ,le regard vague ,l 'esprit ailleur …

-Lorsque je vous vois ,je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux évènements de juin .De penser à ce qui s'est passé dans le département des mystères ,de penser à Sa mort …

-Je vois …fut la seule chose qu'il dit .

Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pensait .Il ne voyait seulement que sa beauté éblouissante .En effet ,depuis qu'il la voyait grandir ,elle embelissait d'année en année pour devenir aujourd'hui un brin de jeune femme aussi jolie qu'intelligente .

Remarquant alors le sujet de ses pensées ,il secoua vigoureusement la tête ,pour chasser ces idées de son esprit .Allons bon ,ce n'est qu'une enfant et qui plus est ,son élève .

Hermione ne semblait pas voir son professeur qui se débattait avec sa conscience .Elle fixait le sol en marbre ,lui trouvant un soudain intérêt et elle continuait de parler …

-…jamais cru que j'aurais pu éprouver de quelconques sentiments à l'égard de Sirius …

Severus sursauta .Et même s'il aurait pu avoir une chance de courtiser la jeune Gryffondor , il venait d'apprendre que son cœur était déjà pris …

Comment avait-il pu espérer ?L 'amour n'était pas fait pour lui ,et ses actions en tant que mangemort lui démontrent qu'il ne le mérite pas …

Lorsqu'il la vit secouée de sanglots ,Severus prit inconsciemment les mains de son élève entre les siennes et lui murmurait des paroles si douces qu'on aurait peine à croire qu'elles viennent de lui .

Hermione leva la tête soudainement et consciente de ce qui se passait ,elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise .

-Oh excusez-moi Miss Granger .dit Severus ,avec la plus grande sincérité .Ne croyez pas que j'avais de quelconques intentions de …

" Menteur !Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais !disait sa conscience .Tu as commencé quelque chose ,finis le sale lâche !Dis lui 'je t'aime ' ! "

Seulement voilà ,le combat qui se livrait dans l'esprit du professeur était si violent qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les trois derniers mots dit par sa conscience ,il les avait dit à voix haute .

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas du venir ici cette nuit .

Et sans lui jeter un regard ,Hermione quitta les appartements de Severus .

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait mon dieu ?

__

******************************************

__

Le goût sucré de ses lèvres …La douceur de sa peau …Remus s'en souvenait encore …Son amour ,sa vie ,il ne pouvait pas ,il ne voulait pas croire qu'il soit mort …

-Sirius …

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid de sa chambre et regarda le plafond en murmura le nom de l'élu de son cœur comme une litanie …Mais alors il remarqua une lueur bleue dans un coin de la pièce . Une sorte de vapeur de la même couleur apparut alors et prit étrangement la forme de Patmol .

-Sirius ?Sirius c'est bien toi ?Tu n'es pas m…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et se précipita vers la fumée pour la toucher ,pour voir si elle était réellement vraie …

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux était vrai ,il se mit à rire nerveusement .

-J'avais raison .Tu n'es pas mort hein ?

Le Sirius à l'état gazeux se contenta de lui sourire .

__

******************************************

__

Il fixait encore la porte qui s'était refermée il y a déjà cinq minutes .

Il venait de briser le lien de ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'amitié entre lui et Hermione mais il avait aussi assuré son renvoi du collège .Les relations professeur-étudiant sont interdites …

Qu'avait-il fait ?…

Mais lorsque son regard se dirigea vers la pensine dans laquelle il avait plongé il y a quelques heures ,il se demandait vraiment si quelque chose le retenait encore mis à part Hermione bien entendu .

Il n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie .A 36 ans c'était trop tard .Alors ,il décida de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore malgré l'heure tardive ,pour avouer sa faute et donner sa démission .

Même si Hermione ne disait rien ,Severus n'aurait pas supporté de la voir encore après ce qu'il lui avait dit …

Cela lui ferait beaucoup trop mal .

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit dans les couloirs .Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour verrouiller l'accès à ses appartements , il remarqua qu'un billet était collé à la poignée de la porte.

__

" Moi aussi .J'ai pris le temps de féfléchir en sortant .Et je crois que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était plus que de l'amitié …Excuse moi de t'avoir quitté comme ça .Tu comprends ?Entendre ces trois petits mots là peut surprendre et faire peur .

Mais désormais ,je sais .Je t'aime aussi Severus Rogue . "

Severus lâcha le papier sur le sol et l'observa d'un air béat .

"Finalement ,Noël n'est pas une si mauvaise fête que ça ! "

Et c'est tout heureux qu'il rejoignit ses appartements ,oubliant que quelques instants auparavant il avait voulu démissionner .

__

******************************************

__

Remus se baladait dans le Parc de Poudlard ,sous la neige .Sans manteau .Mais le froid ,il ne le sentait pas .Il ne voyait que cet espèce de fantôme de Sirius .

Il riait avec lui ,lui parlait ,lui clamait sans cesse son amour .

Et pourtant ,deux personnes ne se réjouissaient pas de voir le bonheur soudain de Remus .

Ces deux personnes c'était Harry et Dumbledore .Cachés derrière un sapin ,ils observaient la bataille de neige que se livraient l'imitation spectrale de Sirius et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal .

-Je me demande si c'était vraiment nécessaire …

-Il ira encore plus mal si on lui avoue .

-Mais qu'est exactement cette fumée qui l'accompagne ?Ce n'est pas l'âme de mon parrain n'est-ce pas professeur ?demanda Harry .

-Non .Ce que tu vois Harry …C'est le professeur Lupin qui désormais ne sera plus seul .Il sera accompagné par la folie …

__

Bon il est 5h15 du matin là lol ?J'ai passé la nuit à écrire et vu combien de litres de champomy j'ai bu ,je crois que ma fic est devenue trop n'importe kwa lol .

Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même .Donc je rappelle ,je dédie cette fic à ceux qui passent les fêtes de fin d'année seules .Et je voulais dire que si comme Severus ,vous détester Noël ,que c'est le jour qui pour vous ,réunit les pires malheurs ,dîtes vous que comme lui à la fin de la fic ,ça finira quand même bien un jour par s'améliorer hein ?

Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne nuit (ZZzzzZZzzzzz le champomy ne sert pas de café malheureusement …)


End file.
